One Last Wish
by Dark Nightmares
Summary: Somethings not right when Inuyasha comes into the village. Naraku's there saying that now the only way to get rid of him is to kill Kagome. What Happens?
1. One Last Wish

Authors note: hey everyone, I'm back!!!! Just to let you know, you need to read this small part coming up. It explains a lot that you need to know before you actually read the story. Thanks!  
  
This is dedicated to anyone who has ever lost a love in any way. I mean through death, a separation, or anything else that comes between loves.  
  
One Last Wish was an idea I had that had a bit of a story before it, but it never got written. It takes place about 4 years after Kagome and Inuyasha's journey started. Inuyasha and Kagome are married now (it was really recent, as the story explains), and Kikyo is dead (killed by Naraku, actually). Koga does not appear. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha or any of the characters so don't sue me.  
  
One Last Wish

Inuyasha walked up to the village cautiously.  
  
"Something's not right here..." The stench of Naraku was all around. Inuyasha gasped and ran to the house where they all were staying. The stench grew worse as he grew closer.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, bursting into the hut. Naraku's stench was practically unbearable. He spotted Miroku and Sango lying sprawled on the ground, their hands touching. Miroku's shoulder and both of Sango's legs had the deep red stain of fresh blood spreading over them. Inuyasha practically ran over and kneeled down next to the monk.  
  
"What in all hells happened here?" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku groaned softly, opened his eyes a bit, the spotted Inuyasha.  
  
"B...Inuyasha, b-beware N-Na-" he groaned again, and then slipped into unconsciousness. Inuyasha looked over at Sango and realized that she was in the same state as Miroku. He sniffed the air. It was almost impossible to find her sent since Naraku's was contaminating the air, but he caught a faint whiff of it right behind him. He stood up, turned around, and looked around wildly for her.  
  
"Kagome!" He called, frantically searching for her. He spotted her figure in the corner and rushed over. Her small form was curled up and her clothes and hair were messed up. Her school uniform shirt also bore that dreaded red satin, but the blood wasn't hers alone. Her scent wasn't hers alone either-It was mixed with Naraku's awful stench. Inuyasha gasped and dropped down next to her. "Oh gods Kagome, What did he do to you?" he asked aloud. He gently shook her, trying to wake her, but she didn't wake. He gently pulled her hair away from where the mark he had made earlier was supposed to be. He shuddered in horror when he saw it. Her perfect skin that had been marked as his only hours earlier was now cut deeply with the shape of Naraku's spider. He pulled her limp body into his embrace. The fire of tears burned behind his eyes.  
  
'Her body's so cold and frail! Poor girl, she must have been through hell and back.' He shuddered again, fighting the tears. 'Oh Kagome, what has he done to you?' his mind asked, although he knew very well what Naraku had done. Inuyasha picked her up gently, intending to take her over to where Miroku and Sango lay, when he heard a chuckle behind him.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Its good to see you again, young Inuyasha. To bad this will be the last time anyone will see you alive." Naraku said, lunging at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's senses took over and he leaped out pf the way just in time. He landed gently, setting Kagome down next to the monk and demon exterminator. Then he spun around to block Naraku's attack.  
  
'Damn, I wish the rest of the group was here!' Inuyasha thought, lunging out of the way. He drew Tetsusiga and attacked Naraku from behind, just as the other loosened his guard. Amazingly, he struck, running Tetsusiga deep into Naraku's back.

Then he heard Kagome's scream.  
  
Inuyasha cursed and withdrew the sword from Naraku's back, then rushed over to his mate. Blood was pooling behind her, spreading quickly from a deep hole in her back similar to the one Inuyasha had just given Naraku.  
  
'When did he strike her?' he wondered inside.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome?" He demanded when he heard Naraku's chuckle.  
  
"You don't know? How naive. Our lives were bound together the moment I took her as my own. Every time I'm struck, she feels the same pain as I do. You can't win, Inuyasha. If Naraku dies, she does too." Naraku said calmly, smirking at his fortune.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" yelled Inuyasha, rushing at Naraku. Naraku dodged the hanyou's attack and stuck him in the stomach. Inuyasha's eyes went wide in surprise and pain as he doubled over. Naraku took this chance to strike him the back, causing the same reaction as a 'sit'. The breath knocked out of him and his back almost knocked out of joint, Inuyasha rolled aside before Naraku could strike him again. He ran out of the house, hoping to pull him away from the rest of the group.  
  
"Come on out you bastard!" He called. He stood poised, Tetsusiga pointed at the door of the hut. Naraku burst through the door, drawing his own sword.  
  
"You fool! You might as well give up!" Naraku called, advancing on Inuyasha.  
  
"I will never surrender to you!" Inuyasha retorted when Naraku was about halfway from the door and himself. He bound up, passing over Naraku, and into the hut. He jammed Tetsusiga into the door crevasse. Relying on the shield that it provided, he rushed over to Kagome. The once small pool of blood was spreading rapidly. He practically collapsed next to her, the tears forming behind his eyes once more.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, please say something!" He cried, forcing the tears back. Kagome opened her eyes slightly, facing Inuyasha. She gently grabbed his hand and forced something into it.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, please..." She whispered breathing heavily. Inuyasha shook his head furiously.  
  
"No Kagome."  
  
"Please Inuyasha! I'll die anyway! If my life wasn't connected with Naraku's than he would've already taken it! Inuyasha, please, I'm in so much pain, don't let me stay here and suffer! Pl-"Her eyes went dark for a second, her pain visible. Tears streamed down her face; both pain and sorrow visible in her eyes. A tear fought past Inuyasha's grasp and fell, landing on Kagome. He heard a slight stirring behind him, just barely audible over the noise Naraku was making trying to get in; Sango and Miroku were waking up.  
  
"Please Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded again, "It's the only way..." He nodded and pulled her closer to him, his tears now falling freely.  
  
"I love you Kagome." He said through his tears, staring into her eyes. She smiled slightly.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha. Please don't cry-"He bent over and captured her lips, silencing her. He kissed her passionately-it would be their last  
  
While they were kissing, Inuyasha ran his hand through his love.  
  
Her body stiffened slightly, then went limp in his arms. Inuyasha's tears fell on Kagome's closed eyes.

"Gods Kagome, What have I done?" he whispered. They all heard Naraku's scream- a doomed man's scream. He tore his eyes away from his beloved's corpse and looked over at Sango and Miroku. Sango was sitting up, tears streaming down her face. Miroku stood behind her, his eyes dark and glassy. Sango gave Inuyasha a slight smile and said,  
  
"It's over."

They all walked out of the hut slowly. Kagome's body was lying in Inuyasha's arms-he wouldn't let go of her. Naraku's body lay on the ground just out side of the door. Inuyasha looked on it with disgust. Miroku was staring at his now whole hand and Sango was still crying.  
  
"So it's finally over," Inuyasha said quietly, turning to go back into the hut. He had just remembered that Kagome had forced something into his hand.  
  
'Why would she give me a piece of paper?' he wondered, spotting the folded piece of paper on the ground next to the pool of Kagome's blood. He gently set Kagome's body down and picked up her last gift. Unfolding it, he recognized her handwriting.  
  
"Sango?" He called, looking at the handwriting, "Could you come in here?"  
  
"What is it Inu-Chan?" She asked, pulling Miroku into the hut with her.  
  
"Can you read this?"  
  
"Yes, sure," she reached for the note. He handed it to her then looked back down at Kagome.  
  
"Dear Inuyasha," Sango started

"Dear Inuyasha,  
  
By the time you read this I will probably be passing into the next world. Don't be sad, at least I'm not suffering anymore. Take the Shinkon No Tama. I give it to you to make the final wish. Use it wisely, if you use it for corruption, the jewel will be tainted again and (I bet) will shatter once more. But if you use it for others, or true happiness, the jewel will be fully purified and will most likely disappear from this world. Here's your chance Inuyasha. You can become a Youki. Please tell Lord Miroku and Sango that I love them and will miss them dearly. I love you, now and forever, Kagome."  
  
Sango looked up and over at Inuyasha, another tear running down her face. He was staring at the Shinkon No Tama that still hung from Kagome's neck. Miroku stood up quietly and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"She wrote it as if she was already dying..." Sango said quietly, looking down at her knees.  
  
"Lady Kagome was right. Here's your chance to become a full Youki." Miroku said, his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"You don't think I know that, monk?" Inuyasha snapped, unlatching the necklace that held the Shinkon no Tama. "So much death, sorrow, and hurt..." he said, looking at the jewel that was almost completely covered in Kagome's blood, "for such a small thing. Just because it held some power..."  
  
"What are you going to wish for?" Sango asked, still looking at the ground as to not lock gazes with anyone. Inuyasha clutched the jewel tightly in his hand and muttered something that no one could exactly hear. A bright light shone through his hand, then faltered. When he opened his hand, the Shinkon no Tama was gone. Sango gasped and Miroku just stared in wonder.  
  
"What?" He asked, not understanding what happened. Inuyasha just smirked and said.  
  
"You'll see."

No flames please, and if you do send me one, not only will I report you, but there will be other nasties from me as well. Do not tempt me.


	2. Talking about Futures

One Last Wish Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha stood outside of the hut, waiting. He burst inside the hut just as Sango screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango pointed at Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.  
  
"So that's what you wished!"  
  
"Not exactly." He said, walking over to where Kagome lay. The hole in her back was gone, and she was no longer covered in her own blood. Inuyasha sat down and pulled her close once more, listening for a heartbeat. She stirred in his arms. Sango screamed again. Miroku shushed the girl. Inuyasha just smiled and said,  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The young miko opened her eyes slowly. She blinked once, and then smiled. Slowly she lifted her arms and wrapped them around the hanyou. He pulled her upright and closer to him.  
  
"Thank the gods."  
  
"Inuyasha, what the hell do you mean not exactly?" Sango was asking, oblivious. Miroku caught Kagome's eye and smiled. Inuyasha stated to explain, but Kagome reached up and placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"He had quite a complicated wish," she said quietly, staring into his amber eyes. Sango gasped, realizing who spoke. "Midoriko was amazed that he wished such a thing. He didn't just wish me back, Sango, he wished that all the innocent lives that were taken by Naraku were to be restored." Sango slumped on the floor, her injured legs no longer able to support her.  
  
"What do you mean Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha broke his and Kagome's staring contest and turned to smile at the monk.  
  
"It means that everyone that was kill either by Naraku himself or his allies that were acting under his orders has been restored to life. This includes your whole village that was alive before the attacks," he said, nodding to Sango, "Your father, Kohaku, and your father as well Miroku."  
  
"That's impossible." Miroku said quietly, "He was consumed by his own wind tun-"  
  
"A wind tunnel that was cause by Naraku in the first place, so yes, it is possible. Your grandfather should be restored to life as well." Kagome said, cutting him off. She took a hold of Inuyasha's shoulders and forced him to look at her. "Midoriko has her work cut out for her, but it gives her something to do now that she no longer has to battle the demons. She asked something of your request though."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, watching her. The miko looked over his shoulder at her friends. They were talking to each other quietly to each other about his wish.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She whispered quietly, looking back into his eyes.  
  
"So what do we do know? I mean our adventure is basically over. Naraku's dead and the jewel is whole and purified. Kagome's alive again and she and Inuyasha are saying that everyone killed by Naraku's treachery are alive once more also."  
  
"Why don't you go back to your village? I know you want to see your Father and Kohaku again."  
  
"Of course I do, but nothing can heal the wounds created when they were lost. Nothing can restore the time that was taken from us. It was misery, for sure, but no one can change that. I've mostly moved on now, and I've learned to live, and I'm pretty sure love, without them. Sure, I'll go see them again, but I don't think I'll stay. What about you? Don't you want to see your father and grandsire again?"  
  
"Yes, but as you said, I've moved on. I don't remember my grandsire at all, and my father died when I was only nine. I too have learned to live and love without them. Lady Kagome, I suspect, will either stay here with Inuyasha or go home forever. The later, more likely, now that they're married now, but I do suspect that Kikyo will be a problem."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that she was killed by Naraku using Inuyasha's form."  
  
"I have to admit that I have a certain envy of him."  
  
"Oh really? Might I ask why?"  
  
"He had two girls that love him and are basically fighting over him."  
  
"But he has to choose between them. Do you envy that?"  
  
"No, I have my own troubles concerning women."  
  
"You, have woman troubles? Who would have ever thought?"  
  
"Yeah, well now that the threat of my life being taken by my own hand is gone now, I can slow down now. I no longer have to worry about having an heir to carry on my name right this moment. I can love, and hopefully be loved in return, in my own time. Now I just have to show the woman that I love that I do and really mean it."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yes. I do predict that it will be a while, because I'm pretty sure that she's oblivious to my affections."  
  
"Well, I hope you succeed. I myself have someone I love, but I'm not sure how to tell him."  
  
"And why not might I ask?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's fear, of course, but a fear of multiple things. Fear of, well, rejection, for one, but there's also a fear that after we got close, if we did I mean, that he might be taken away from me like Father and Kohaku."  
  
"I'm sorry if this is not any comfort to you, but those are chances we all have to take. You should tell him. I'm sure that is he has some shred of a brain he'll love you too."  
  
"But sir monk-"  
  
"Its Miroku. Don't you think that by now we'd be on a first name basis?"  
  
"Miroku..." Sango said quietly, shifting slightly.  
  
"Yes?" she looked up at him for a second, and then adverted her gaze, blushing.  
  
"Oh never mind. Might I ask the name of the maiden who's heart you are trying to claim?" At this she saw the monk tense a bit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She said quickly.  
  
"No," he said quietly. "Actually I was wondering if you were going to ask that." A few moments of awkward silence hung between them.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Oh yeah.... are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Just wanted to be sure. Now don't be surprised when I tell you."  
  
"Tell me already!"  
  
"I'm looking at her." He said quietly. It took Sango a moment to realize what he had said. Looking up, her gaze met his. She gasped. "I told you you'd be surprised. Ashiteru Sango-"

Yay! Another chapter! My fist Miroku and Sango scene! Lolz, hope y'all liked it! Please review! Dark Nightmares


	3. Future Fears

One Last Wish  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome sighed, walking through the forest. Inuyasha was off hunting, Miroku and Sango were off doing who knew what, and Shippo was still off helping Kaede. The young Miko enjoyed the silence, especially after the last few days. Everything had been really loud since the defeat of Naraku, but Kagome hadn't participated in any of the celebrations- she was battling her own demons. Her few hours of death haunted her. It had seemed like an eternity, one she hadn't been sure of, and that unnerved her. Midoriko had taught her plenty of things, she remembered that, but she couldn't remember exactly what they were. All that she really remembered was the pain. The pain she had endured in that eternity had been excruciating- so bad that the wounds she had received from Inuyasha and Naraku's fight had seemed like nothing. He had fought with demons there too, but they were the same demons she fought now. The demons of her heart. Memories of all her family- Her Mom, Grandpa, Sota, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and especially Inuyasha had tormented her the entire time. The miko sat down, the thoughts and tears getting the best of her. She let the tears that she had fought in death fall.  
  
"Why?" She cried out between he silent sobs, "Why do I still feel so alone? Everyone's here...I'm with them again! I'm not dead anymore, so why do these memories still haunt me? Why do I feel like I'm lost? Why am I so damn afraid?!" She faltered, her tears getting the best of her. "I still don't know why I was born with the Shinkon No Tama inside of me. Everyone's lives would've been different if I had never come here, especially mine! Part of me wishes I never came here."  
  
"And what does the other part of you wish?"  
  
Kagome gasped and looked up. Inuyasha was standing a few feet away, a bit blurry because of her tears. He walked closer and sat down next to her. They sat there in a stony, awkward silence for a while, Kagome sniffing every few moments.  
  
"The other part of my still wishes we were chasing jewel shards."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha asked, shocked. Kagome nodded slightly. "But if we were still chasing the jewel, Naraku would still be alive and a lot more shit would be happening!"  
  
"But we'd know what was in our future."  
  
"No we wouldn't! Every day for these last few years, we never went to sleep at night knowing if we'd be alive to see the next! We never knew if we'd find a shard that day or meet out deaths! Sure, we knew that we would be searching for the shards the next day, but-"  
  
"That's what I meant," Kagome whispered, looking down at her feet, her tears continuing to fall. "I meant that we knew that we would be looking for the shards until we found them. We had something that we had to do. Now that we don't, everything's confusing. Now I don't know what I'll be doing each day. I got used to that and now-"her voice faltered. She heard Inuyasha sigh, and the next thing she knew he was gently forcing her to look up at him with his hand.  
  
"What Kagome?" he asked, just as gently, looking into her eyes as if trying to find the answer there. She blinked and gulped slightly.  
  
'Gods, even though we're married now, its still unnerving to look him in the eye.'  
  
"Kagome?" She broke their staring contest by shifting her eyes downward.  
  
"I'm afraid Inuyasha."  
  
"Of what?!"  
  
"What's to come." Inuyasha's ears shifted as he heard someone approaching. Catching Shippo's scent, he sighed again.  
  
"Come on," he said, standing back up. Kagome stared at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up roughly. He waited until she gained her balance, and then pulled her on his back and raced off, not bothering to see if Shippo was behind them or not or to wait for Kagome to get comfortable.  
  
"Inuyasha, What the hell?"  
  
"Shut up, I'll explain later." He slowed to a stop a while later. "Now get comfortable, its going to be a while." He turned his head and found himself facing her hurt filled and tearful eyes. He swallowed, hoping it wasn't him that had made her start crying again. "Trust me," he whispered, hoping to reassure her. She nodded and shifted her weight.  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha raced off again. Kagome sighed, resting her head on his back.  
  
'I wish I could run like Inuyasha cam.' She thought, noting how skillfully he dodged trees and other obstacles. ' Maybe I could run away from my fears then...'  
  
He took her by surprise as he jumped up into the trees and continued their journey without stopping.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back down a while later and continued running on the ground. His thoughts were racing inside his head as fast as he was.  
  
'What the hell can she be afraid of? I'm here to protect her. Well, she said 'Of what's to come.' Well that's a boatload of shit. Unless she means...oh no... I've got to make her see that there's nothing to fear from the future.' Catching a familiar scent again, he slowed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhhhh, I want you to see something. Please don't say anything until after its done." He stopped and Kagome slid off his back. He motioned for her to hide behind the trees and she nodded and walked off. Inuyasha made sure she was well hidden before calling out,  
  
"Kikyo, I'm over here."  
  
Kagome gasped. 'What the hell is she here for? And why does Inuyasha want to see her?' Kikyo glided into the small clearing gracefully, she soul skimmers floating along beside her. She stopped about five paces away from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha froze. This was the woman he once loved. Was he really going to go through with his plan? Hoping Kagome would forgive him, he spoke.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"What do you want of me Inuyasha?" He inhaled deeply, and then continued.  
  
"Kikyo, you know I love you. I will probably always love you, but this is a lie. The Kikyo I loved died after sealing me, killed by Naraku using my image. This isn't you Kikyo! The Kikyo that I loved was never this full of hate. This body's a lie- its made up of your ashes and clay. Why can't you see this?"  
  
"I see it perfectly."  
  
"Then why can't you accept it? And if you start going on about me going to hell with you, you will always have a piece of my heart, why can't you be content with that?"  
  
"So its acceptable for you to be living, but not myself? Is that it Inuyasha? Is that how you see me?"  
  
"NO! Kikyo, you sealed me, you didn't kill me! You died after sealing me, believing that I had betrayed you. Can't you see that? You now hold onto this body by using souls of other people, not yourself. Its time for you to move on Kikyo!"  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to admit that I had you. Now that Naraku's gone, I know the truth, the jewel is pure, and I know I have your love, I'll go." Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded. This wasn't how he thought she'd react! Kikyo looked him in the eye. "Just allow me one last embrace?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and opened his arms. She practically flew into them, her soul skimmers flying around the whole clearing. He hugged her close, not really caring anymore if Kagome saw him or not- this was the woman he first loved, and now she was leaving him again.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She said, backing away from his arms. "Kagome is luck to have you. Speaking of which, Kagome please come out here." Inuyasha stared at her, realizing that she knew Kagome was there all along. Kagome walked out from behind the tree, tears streaming down her face again. Kikyo actually smiled at her.  
  
"You girl, take care of him while I'm gone." Kagome nodded slowly. Kikyo walked over to her and embraced her, completely taking her and Inuyasha by surprise. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. When it cleared, Kagome lay on the ground and Kikyo was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and crawled over to where Kagome lay, praying that she was all right.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The young miko's eyes fluttered open.  
  
--  
  
He he, another Chapter! YAY!! So what did Kikyo do to Kagome? Read the next chapter and find out!!  
  
Dark Nightmares 


End file.
